Abrázame
by Sofrix
Summary: "Te amo, ¿Pero tú me amas?" Songfic. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_Shaman King._

* * *

_Abrázame_

_**Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido**_

_**Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.**_

Era de noche, no podía dormir, así que fui a tu habitación para admirar unos segundos tu inigualable hermosura.

Mi intención no era despertarte, ni mucho menos molestarte… sólo era verte. De improviso abriste lentamente tus ojos y me preguntaste un poco enfadada por haberte despertado. –_Oye, ¿qué demonios haces aquí Yoh?_— Yo sólo dije- _Hay algo que tengo que decirte_ – un poco sonrojado por el efecto que producía la luna en tu tersa piel.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mí camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor**_

Me miraste sorprendida y me dijiste - _Bueno ¿De qué se trata?-_ me acerque hacía a ti, te mire a los ojos, a esas bellas perlas de color negro que me absorbían poco a poco - _Es algo que nunca te dije por miedo a que tu no sintieras lo mismo, pero ...-_ me detuve para calmar un poco mis nervios - _No puedo callar más. Anna TE AMO, te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser- _y luego calle…

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía**_

_**Y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…**_

Un silencio inundo la habitación, yo te miraba, estaba oyendo lo que siempre quise oír, pero no sabía que decir. Un millón de pensamientos, frases, para decirte que yo sentía lo mismo por ti pasaban por mi cabeza, la itako Anna Kyoyama no logrando decir lo que piensa ¡Qué vergüenza! Maldición. De pronto me hablaste y me dijiste- _Me lo imaginaba, tu silencio me lo dice todo_ - mientras me decías esto una lagrima bajaba por tu cara, grite- _¡Espera!_ - me precipité hacía ti.

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido**_

_**Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido**_

_**Que Dios lo hace mejor**_

Te tome por la espalda, te di vuelta, al igual que antes me miraste a los ojos, pero esta vez tus ojos mostraban una expresión de tristeza- ¿_Por qué te vas?-_ me respondiste -_ Anna tu no me amas, por eso me voy_ - te pregunté - _¿En serio crees eso? Yoh yo también te amo, pero nunca te lo dije porque…-_ no pude continuar, ya que tus labios se habían posado sobre los míos.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mí camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor**_

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía**_

_**Y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…**_

Te bese quería sentir la fragancia de tus labios, despacio me separe de ti, pues nuestros cuerpos necesitaban oxigeno. Puse mi cabeza entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Tu piel, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, definitivamente era un sueño. Me acerque a ti mas y te dije en el oído-_No hables más, sólo déjate llevar por tu corazón_- te abrace pretendiendo nunca dejarte ir.

_**Dame una razón para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido**_

_**Y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame**_

En ese beso y abrazo deje mi frialdad y como tú me lo pediste me deje llevar y te bese, y pase a convertirme en la mujer que te merecías.

_**Dame una razón para quedarme**_

_**Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido**_

_**Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**_

Me sentí en el cielo, esa noche no sólo fuiste mi confidente, mi amiga, sino que fuiste mía, mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo el que vendrá al mundo, el que iluminará mi vida y la tuya, el fruto de nuestro amor que vive dentro de ti, de mi esposa, de la mujer que amo. TE AMO Anna

…..

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Nota:** Sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fic el cual está hecho con todo mi corazón (que cursi) el cual como dije antes me quedo cursi bueno, soy así que le vamos a ser.

Dedicado con cariño a mis amigas Francesca y Dominga.


End file.
